The Witch's House
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: Kairi goes to see a sick friend, who knew she'd meet a strange talking character and find out her friend isn't as innocent as she thought, not to mention the house tries to kill her. Will she get back home? Will she even get out alive? What will happen when she finds herself locked in the Witch's house? Read to find out. Sucky summary, please review.
1. The House

_"Come to my house."_

That's what the letter said.

"Don't go into the forest.." he warned, "_Bad_ things happen there.."

_"Come to my house, Kairi.."_

I could almost hear her voice in the letter. It's raining, she wants me to come see her, she's still sick, always sick. But it's raining.

"Want me to come along?" he asked.

I said _no... _He agreed to let me go alone, and it's still raining.. I leave anyway.

I walk through the forest in a brisk pace. _Roses, red roses, lots of them.. She hates red roses.. _I step on a wet piece of paper. _A letter? _

_Dear Kairi,_

_Come see me today, and remember, the house, it's alive._

"What?" I drop the letter, not seeing who wrote it and I keep walking.

_Houses can't be alive.. More red roses.._

The path is covered by a huge rose bush.

"Red roses!" I huff, pushing my way through them.

"Now you shouldn't have done that. Now look what you did!"

"Huh?" I turn around, now facing the butchered rose bush.

A medium sized black cat is standing by the bush, it's sharp green eyes glaring into my soul.

"A cat.. I'm losing it.." I sigh, turning away to keep walking.

"Hey! I was talking to you!"

I turn back to see the cat walking up to me. It looks up at me and actually speaks! "You ruined the gate!"

"What?! Cat's can't talk!" I shrieked.

"Well I can, so stop screaming!" he snaps.

I close my mouth but inch away slowly.

"Where do you think your going?" he asks, "You gotta fix the bush! If you don't fix it she'll-"

A loud bang is heard and I jump with a yelp. The cat looks around wearily, "Just fix the bush, before it's too late.."

"Before..?" I mutter lightly as I do my best to straighten the crumbled bush.

"Good enough." he growls.

I look at him then continue my way to her house.

"Where are you going? You...you can't be going _there?_" he gasps, bounding after me.

"Where?" I ask, walking faster as the rain pours down harder.

"To the _house!_" he gasps, running to keep up.

"Yeah, I have a friend who lives near here, so I'm going to go see her. She's sick." I answer, not looking at the cat.

"You can't be serious!" he exclaims, "You can't be going _there_ to see _her!_ Tell me you're not!"

"You're a cat. Cats can't talk. I've got to be dreaming or hallucinating or something." I sigh, walking faster still.

"Sorry," he says dryly, "But you're not, I'm real, and I'm talking to you."

I run past him, seeig the house in sight and he runs after me.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" he hisses, running faster to match my pace.

I stop running, bending over to catch my breath, as I stop by the house, a huge tree by the door, and a few tree stumps around the front yard, and dozens of red rose bushes. _If she hates those so much, why does she have so many in her yard? _

"Why are there so many red rose bushes here?" I ask, not expecting an answer, but the cat gives one.

"Because, they're protecting us." he says.

I look down at him in confusion, "Protecting us? How? From what?"

"More like from _who.._" he mutters.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." he says, jumping onto a tree stump and sitting there, being guarded from the rain by the tree's huge branches and leaves.

I frown and head for the door, I find a note hanging there.

"Don't do it." the cat says, calmly licking his fur.

I frown at him, then look at the note as I pull it off the door.

_"Glad you came, come to my room, do you remember where it is?" _

I place a hand on the door's doornob and the cat claws me.

"Ow!" I gasp, pulling away from the door and the cat, dropping the letter, I clutch the hand the cat scratched.

"What was that for?!" I growled.

"You can't go in." he says, "It isn't what you think."

"You're crazy, no, I'm crazy, talking to a cat!" I huff, reaching for the door again.

"If you go in there bad things will happen.." he warns.

I ignore him and open the door, peering in, I find that it's dark inside. I blink, then open the door completely.

"Don't.." he urges, "just come back outside before it's too late!"

I roll my eyes, "Cats can't talk." and go inside.

The cat runs past me as I step fully inside the house.

"Stop!" he says.

I look at him and gasp as the door swings shut all by itself. I turn to open the door, but the nob wouldn't turn.

"Huh? It's locked.." I say.

"Now you've done it!" hi hisses, "You've killed us both!"

"What?" I ask.

"Don't you know where you are?" he asks, glaring up at me.

I don't answer, just look down at him. He sighs and runs past me, "Figure it out yourself then!"

I sigh and run a hand through my violet red hair and start forward. I look around, finding it hard to see, since it's like pitch black in here basically.

"So dark.." I mutter.

I gasp as suddenly the room is lit up with candle light along the walls. I shake my head, trying to clear my mind, _It must be a trick, it's just a trick.. _I take a deep breath and continue into the room, looking around as I go. _I've been here before, so why can't I remember any of what the inside of the house looks like? _I glance at a desk in the far corner, it has a mirror on it. I go over to it, trying to find a key for the front door, so I can unlock it. I sit in the chair and glance in the mirror. I gasp, finding my reflection, but there's blood all over my clothes and on my body, deep gashes and one of my eyes seems to be gourged out. I scream and throw myself from the desk, tripping over the chair, I fall back onto the floor.

The cat sits beside me, looking down at me. I sit up with shaking hands and trembling fingers, "What...what...?" I mutter, unable to make words right now. I look about myself, sighing with relief that I still look like myself.

"Welcome to the Witch's house." the cat says, taking off again.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Was that okay? My first attempt at a horror fic. Go easy and review nicely! I'm basing this fic on a game I recently foudn out about, it's not on the site, so I thought I'd try my hand at a version of my own. Review nicely please!**


	2. The Toy

I regain myself as I make my way through the room, still looking around, trying to avoid anything that might be really creepy, that list now includes mirrors. What did that cat mean about a witch's house? Who is he anyway? I gasp as something touches my shoulder and I whirl around, looking around but seeing nothing there. Though, there was a chair by the wall, it's now in the middle of the room.

"What?" I mutter.

I turn back around and continue to walk, heading for the door at the end of the door. I hear the sound of breaking glass and I turn around again, frowning at the broken tea cup by the table where the chair should have been. _Is someon in here with me? I don't see anyone.. It better not be the cat trying to scare me! _I ignore it and reach the door, I open it easily and look around as I enter the new room.

I look around the room, finding a small table by the wall with a pair of scissors on it, a small desk by the far wall, a desk lamp with a broken light it seems and it has an open notebook on it. Finding the rest of the room barren, I walk up tot he desk and peer down at the open notebook. It reads:

_I'm sick, so no one will play with me_.

_Mom and Dad locked me away, cause I'm sick._

_They don't love me._

_No one loves me._

_No one comes to see me. Not anymore._

_That makes me angry. _

There are big black ink stains, and even..red stains too.. But, I don't thin the red is from a pen... I turn the pages, but that's the only one that has any writing on it. I frown and turn from the desk. I walk back to the door by the table with the scissors and go through it, looking around, confused to only see a basket in the middel of the room with a big teddy bear sitting in it, and a note taped to the wall. I go in and go over to the basket, looking at the bear.

I gasp and look around as the door slams shut behind me. Seeing nothing I look back at the bear. It looks normal enough. I then turn and look at the note on the wall. It reads: _The teddy is lonely, find him a friend like you did for me? _

"Is this..?" I ask, turning back to the bear in the basket.

I sigh and leave that room, looking for another teddy bear to fit in the basket with the first, hoping to find her soon so I can get home before some more weird things happen. This place sure is creepy.. I go into a different room, finding it empty except for a small table in the middle, with tea cups and a tea pot on the table and four chairs around it, each one holding a stuffed toy: A teddy bear, a doll, with no head, _creepy.._, a small dog, and a clown doll.

I grab the bear and go back to the room with the bear and I try to put the bear in there too, bit it won't fit. I frown and try to make it fit, but it just won't. I pull the bear out and sigh. I frown, seeing a small slip of paper in the basket with the bear. I pull it out and it says: _Cut off a bit, it'll fit. _I drop the paper back ino the basket.

"What? This is nuts. Cut the bear? Why? It's just a toy.. Why does it have to fit in with the other one?" I whisper to myself, purely confused by it.

I sigh and go to the room with the little desk and I find the scissors there. I groan and start to cut the legs off the stuffed bear. I gasp and scream, dropping everything, the bear, the legs, the scissors as blood covers my hands, coming from the bear. I continue to scream and I try to wipe it all off on the table cloth covering the small table the scissors had rested on. Blood splatters on the floor from the toy, still bleeding. I manage to get most of the blood off my hands and I step away from the bleeding toy in horror.

I cover my mouth and nose and I lift the toy and run to the other room and shove the dtill bleeding bear into the basket with the other one and I scream again, screaming because I'm scared, and because I think I'm going to be sick.

"Are you happy now?!" I shrieked.

I turn towards the door, trying to leave, and I hear something being moved. I turn back around, seeing only the basket, now stained red at the bottom, but its moved. It was in the center of the room, now it's less than three feet from me. I cover my mouth as tears threaten to spill down my face as I see the blood staining the floor, showing the basket had moved, by itself. I quickl;y open the door and run out.

I falls to the floor and just cry there, comepletely terrified of this place.

"Let me out!" I scream at nothing.

I stand, still trembling.

"Believe me yet?"

I scream and turn around, glaring at the cat for scaring me.

"Well?" he asks.

"Where were you?!" I screamed, "A fucking toy was bleeding and it moved!"

"So you have noticed." he says.

"Who are you?" I ask, "I just want to go home.. How can I go home?"

I was still crying and the cat sighs, "My name, well, I don't remember it, I was never named in this life."

"What? In this life?" I asked.

Suddenly the floor shakes and the cat's eyes widen.

"Now you've done it!" he cries, "Did you _cut_ anything off of something?!"

"The legs off a toy bear.." I said, feeling like fainting.

"RUN!" he screams, taking off running. I look at where he had been looking and screamed, now running myself, as a huge bleeding demon-looking bear claws after us, being really fast for something without legs.

_Without legs... Shit!_ I scream more and runa fter the cat, trying to outrun the thing chasing after me, crying the whole way. I follow the cat into a room and slam the door shut, pressing myself up against it so the monster can't get in. After a few moments the creature stops trying to get in and I relax. I then turn to the cat, "Explain!"


	3. The Notes

"You've got to be kidding me." I huff.

"Afraid not." the cat says, "The girl who lives here is a witch."

"Sorry," I shake my head, "Still trying to get over you talking. And the giant toy demon thing that tried to eat me."

"It's because you cut off its legs. It wanted to return the favor." the cat says.

I shiver, "I didn't need to know_ that_ detail.."

He shakes his head, "This place, it's alive. It does what she wants it to. It isn't safe, not a single inch of it."

"And the reflection I saw?" I ask.

"A trick, maybe that's what you'll look like at the end.." he says.

I glare, "So not helping me here."

"Not trying to comfort you, kid. I'm trying to save you. If I can, you got us locked in. I tried to tell you to stay outside, but you are so naive." the cat says, standing again, "We have to move, before something else shows up, or worse, she gets restless."

"Who is 'she'? You've explained the house, and 'the witch', but you neglect to tell me her name." I say, crossing my arms.

"I can't tell you her name, because I don't know it." he says.

Then he runs, much too fast fro me to catch up. I sigh and start walking again, looking for the bear monster, hoping it's gone, since I barely outran it the first time. I cross my arms as I walk, entering a new room, taking note of it being empty except for a suit of armor and a note taped to the wall beside it. I slowly walk up to the note, afraid the knight will attack me or something. The note reads: _Be a dear, find the spear, and the way will be clear. _

I sigh,_ Great, a riddle, and I give a large pointy sharp object to something that can possibly kill me. Why me? Maybe, if I give it the spear, and don't break or harm the knight, it won't hurt me? But where would I find a spear? _

I look around, finding a door to my left. I face the door, _Maybe through there? _I start to walk towards the door and I hear metal clanking behind me. I turn to find the knight had moved. It now stands in front of the note on the wall, not only that, but it was pointing to the other end of the hall, where another door is. I turn back towards the knight.

"I go through there?" I ask. _Okay, now I_ am _losing it. Talking to a_ talking _cat is one thing, talking to a_ moving suit of armor _is something else entirely.. _

I sigh and walk past the pointing armor and go over to the door on the far side of the hall. I turn back to the knight, and it's as if it never moved, now back to how it was when I entered the hallway. _This place is creepy.. _I go through the door and I hear something, it sounds like a knife hitting wood. I take a deep breath and turn the corner. I find a note by my head and I turn fully to read it.

_"Be a dear good friend and lend a hand will you?" _

"Lend a hand?" I breathed, looking around, finding a table with a cook book on it and a stove, a sink, and cabnets.

_I'm in a kitchen_, I realized. On th counter is a cutting board, and knife, working on its own, cutting throught he air onto the board, but not cutting anything at all. _I have a very bad feeling about "lending a hand"... _I walk away from the knife slowly and I look for another door, and I find one on the other side of the room, by the knife. _Oh wow, the house really does want to kill me... _I sigh and walk over to the moving knife.

_"Very, very busy.. so busy.." _A voice hisses by me. I still want to run, but I don't want to make that knight try to kill me, but, I might take my chances with the knight against this invisible knife holder..

"Can I..help you...?" I whispered, about ready to run for my life again.

_"Oh yes!"_ the voice hisses.

Something grabs my wrist and pulls it up into the air. I gasp and try to pull away.

_"A hand! That's just what I needed!"_ the voice laughs, sounding raspy, like shattering glass.

My hand is pulled to the cutting board and the knife is moved over it.

"NO!" I screamed, pulling back as hard as I could, running as quickly as possible for the exit.

_"Hey! come back and give me a hand!"_ the voice shrieks, footsteps falling behind me.

_Whatvever that thing is, it's coming after me! _I scream and throw the door open, running down the hallway, past the knight, and intot he opposite door, slaming it shut behind me, hoping the invisible _thing_ will stay out in the hallway._ It's not taking my hand! _I lock the door behind me and I run across the room. Leaning on the wall is a spear. I pick it up and hold it like I'll impale someone with it.

"If it comes at me with that knife, I hope this kills it.." I whisper, my eyes trained on the door, thre doornob turning furiously as the thing tries to get in.

I stood there in silence, waiting, hoping mostly, that the thing on the other side will just leave me alone, and go back to chopping invisible food. _Please, please, please, please just go away.. Please, just leave, get bored and leave, oh please just leave me alone.. Note to self, not all notes are good, but, how will I know which ones are right and which are wrong? I don't want to go through this every time I find a note.. Hopefully there will be no more invisible people wanting my limbs... _The doornob stops moving and I raise the spear, just incase, and I continue to wait. _Please just have gone back to the kitchen, oh please have just gone back to the kitchen.. _I held my breath as the seconds went by.

After a few minutes I breathe "Is it gone?" in a quiet whisper.

_"Yes."_ A voice sighs in my ear. I turn around to find no one, but I swear I just saw someone there, a girl, but she was gone too fast for me to identify who it was. I find myself crying again. I'm so scared, I just want to go home.


	4. Someone To Love Her

I slowly open the door, peeking out, finding only the knight in its spot by the wall. No invisible knife holders that I can tell. I slowly, carying the spear with me, remembering the first note I found, leave the room. I walk up to the knight.

"I'm a dear, I found the spear, now, please, make the way clear." I said, sounding silly, like I was casting a sepll or something, and I put the spear in the knight's hands.

I gasped and stepped back as the knight began to move, stepping forward, towards me no less. But as I was about to run for it, it turns from me, and goes into the room where I found the spear. I timidly follow it. Once in that room, I find a door on the wall by the door, on the other side of the room. The knight leaves the room and I go into the new door, slowly taking a look around.

I find a plush red chair by the wall, a small table on the opposite side of the room, a few chairs around it, and a single lone tea cup on the center of the table. A standing grandfather clock rests at the front of the room, ticking loudly. _Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick..._ A mirror rests right on the wall left of the clock, it's a full length mirror. There is also a desk, with a broken light, a mirror, and an open notebook on it. In the cent of the room, standing alone is a table with a music box in the middle of the table, the box is velvet and the fabric seems torn.

_That desk.. Haven't I seen it before? _I walk up to the desk, turning when I tear glass shatter, seeing the tea cup, crumbled to pieces on the floor. I sigh and turn back to the desk, looking down at the open book. It reads:

_All alone now. _

_I killed them. I killed them ALL._

_They deserved it, for not loving me. I won't be ignored now._

_I had no one for a long time then._

_But then, I was so happy, because someone came to see me. Someone was nice to me. _

_Someone LOVED me._

_We are friends. SHE would do anything for me. I love her. My best friend. _

_My best friend FOREVER._

There was no more. I shiver, turning away from the book and looking around again. Finding the mirror, I diliberately avoided looking in it, afraid to see my reflection, but as I passed it, it shattered, and I swear I saw someone behind me. I look around, but still the room is empty. I jump with a yelp as music starts to play and soft words ring out.

_"Come litte children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment.. Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows.. Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way, through all the pain and the sorrow, weep not poor children, for life is this way, murdering beauty and passions... Hush now dear children, it must be this way, to weary of life and deceptions... Rest now my children, for soon we'll steal away, into the calm and the quiet... Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment... Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows..."_

I ran from the room quickly, knowing someone had turned that music box on, and I wasn't staying to find out who. I find myself in a different room from before. It'd empty, except for a small vase with a single red rose inside. There is also a letter taped above it. I sigh and walk up to the letter.

_"Listen closely, everything whispers, red is a liar."_

"What?" I ask, looking down at the small red rose.

I lean down and examin the rose curiously. I frown, touching the flower gingerly. I pull my hand back with a gasp as I find the red coming off the flower, revealing it to be a white rose, now stained in red._ Is it..blood staining the flower? _

"The rose is painted red." I say, standing up.

I hear a clicking sound and turn to my right to see a door open slightly. I walk over to the door and open it, looking in quietly. The room is a dining room, with a huge white table, with many chairs and dining plates and bowls and silverware lined out for guests it seemed. I go in, looking around. There is a note on the table. I pick it up and read it.

"Not everything you eat is good for you. Silver to gold will hold the key." I whisper. I look around and find a bowel of soup there, and a silver spoon layed out beside it. I walk up to it and gently place the spoon intot he soup, not about to put my own hand in there. I pull the spoon back after a few seconds and gasp lightly, as the bottom half of the spoon has turned gold.

I place it back down as I hear another click sound, I turn to see the door behind me had opened. I see the blood on the wall beside the door and I slowly walk into the next room.

"It's a library." I whisper.

I look around, seeing the rows and rows of bookshelves stacked with books. I see some books layed out in a circle in the floor to my right, I avoid that place and look at the books. I find a book called "The Witch's Book (1)" and I open it.

_The witch was a nice girl, but then she got sick, and that made her hate, because her parents locked her away, trying to find a cure for her, but she didn't know of that. She thought they didn't love her. So she took vengance, using her powers, the house killed the doctors, and thw witch smiles, thinking she won. And now she's alone. But then more people come to help her, but they keep her locled away, so she uses the house to kill them too, leaving clues she knows will get them killed, if they aren't smart enough to figure it out. SHe smiels once more, knowing no one can figure out her riddles, or escape her traps. _

I shiver and put the book back, but then I see another book, called "The Witch's Book (2)" and I open that one as well, and I gasp, dropping the book.


	5. The Winner

_The witch was sad, and hurt, and angry, being alone again. But then, something happened. Another showed up, this one was different the witch assumed. because this one was nice, and let the witch out, but by then, it didn't matter, the witch was too sick to leave her bed. The new one came to see the witch every day, always came when the witch asked her too. but then, one day the witch told her new friend she was dying, and the friend got upset. The witch smiled, knowing she had the friend now, that the friend would do anything for her. The witch had her now. The witch would see if she could pass the house's tests, adn then the witch would take what the girl was tricked into giving her. The friend, Kairi, would give the witch her body. _

I ran fromt he library then. _This cna't be happening! This _can not_ be happening! Ididn't promise anyone anything! What is going on here?! I didn't promise a witch my body! I didn't! _I fell to the floor, now in a new hallway, trying to catch my breath. I found a note across from me and read it, not getting up from my spot on the floor.

_"The final request. Come to my room." _

I slowly got up from the floor, not even knowing why I'm even getting up. I walk forward, into the door by the note. I gasp, seeing the dead black sat laying by my foot, covered in blood, all over him._ So the house got you, huh, nameless cat?_ I look around as I open the door. Finding there to be blood all over the floor, a bed in the middle of the room, unmade and covered in blood. I find myself throwing up, since I find two severed legs on the bed, without shoes on. Once done throwing up, I find a desk with a broekn light and a small opened notebook in the corner of the room.

I don't know why, but I go up to the desk, and I look down at the notebook, reading the scribbled words, scribbled in blood.

_She got everything I wanted._

_She got love, she got freedom, she got LIFE._

_I was dying, and she felt sorry for me. So I used that. I tricked her, using my magic, and the magic of my house, into letting me have her body, though I told her it would only be for a day, I lied. I would HAVE her life, whether it be by TAKING it or by SWITCHING bodies with her. I WOULD have it._

_Kairi is sweet, and naive, she'd never expect a sick dying girl pleading for a friend to be so evil and cunning. _

_That's why she was perfect. She was easy to trick. She was EVERYTHING I wanted to be._

_So it had to be her. And that's when I did it._

_When she made it to my room at last, having bested the house, that's when I did it. _

_THAT'S WHEN I TOOK HER BODY AND MAKDE IT MY OWN! _

I scream and push away from the desk. I hear moaning and I turn to my left. I scream again as I see a girl there, clawing across the floor, blood covering her, blood trailing after her on the floor, as she has no legs to carry her. Her pale blond hair is stained in blood, I can't even see her eyes because there is so much blood, and her hair covers them. She has pale skin, also stained in blood, and she's wearing a whit dress smeared in blood. She continues to claw after me and I scream again. Then she actually speaks.

_"Giiiiivvvvvvveeeeeeeee...meeeeee...yoooouuuuuurrrrrr...bbbooooodddddddyyyyyyyyyy..."_

Her voice softly hisses, like broken glass. I scream and back into the wall. I back up until I can't back up anymore, and she continues to come after me.

_"Yooooouuuuuuuurrrrrrr...bbbbooooooddddddyyyyyyyyy...gggiiiiivvvvvvvvveeeeeeeee...iiiiiiiiittttttttttttttt...!" _

"Stay away from me, Namine!" I screamed. Then I gasped, realizing just who this was.

_How can I be so stupid as to not notice this before?! Namine's the witch! She tricked me! _I begin to cry as I realize what thsi means. _But then again, how did her legs get chopped off? _I wiped my eyes, now feeling braver, thinking that if she has no legs, I can easily out run her. I'm still afraid, I know there's no one to come save me now.

_"Gggiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvveeeeeee eeee...iiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttt...hhhheeeeeerrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee ee..." _

I see the door's open and I quickly dash for it. I scream as I look back, seeing that Namine's crawling form is right on my heels. For a legless person she's fucking fast! shit! I pump my legs to go faster, running past various bloodied spots along the floor and the walls. I keep running, through doors and past hallways, knocking things over as I go. I notice chairs and things move, trying to slow me down so Namine can get to me. But I jump over or throw them to the side. I won't let her steal my body!

_"Cccccccooooooooooooommmmmmmm mmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeee...bbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccc cckkkkkkkkkkk...ggiiiivvvvvvveeeeeeee..mmmeeeeeeeee..yyooooooouuuuuuurrrrrrrrr...bbbbooooooooddddddddddyyyyyy yyyyyyy...Kkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...!"_

"NO!" I screamed, pumping my legs faster, nearly throwing myself down a flight of stairs I don't remember having gone up. I ran faster, seeing the front doo getting closer. _Just down this hall! _I gasp as Namine gets closer, and I run even faster, my lungs screaming for air, my legs sreaming for relief. _Just a little more! Just a little faster! Come on, Kairi, don't stop now! _I make it to the door and I sling it open, running right out, not even slowing until I get past the rose bush I tried to fix earlier.

Running slow, but not slow enough to start walking, I kept going through the forest. About halfway through I had to stop. I couldn't run any longer. I leaned over, trying to catch my breath. I instantly stood up and turned around as I heard moaning comin my way. I glare as I see Namine coming for me, only, she's crawling very slowly, th emagic from the house no longer fueling her. I smile, "So persistant, huh, _Kairi?_"

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter is the last. Review and be nice. Tell me what you think, I know it isn't long, but was it good enough?**


	6. Witch One

"Huh?" I laughed, "What was that? Give it back? Sorry, dear, but it's mine now. Man, I cut off your legs and you still come after me?"

She looks up at her, reaching for me, she says, _"Yyyyyoooooouuuuuu...tttrrriiiiicccckkkkkeeedddd...mmmmeeeeeeeee..." _

"Guess I did." I laugh, "This is what you get for agreeing to let a witch trade bodies with you, dear girl."

_"Yyyooooouuuuuu...sssaaaaaaiiiiiiiddddddd...ooooonnnnnnlllllllyyyyyyy...aaa...dddaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy..."_

"Guess I did say that. It's called a lie, darling." I grin, "But don't worry, I'll take good care of your family, and your little friend Sora too."

_"Sssssoooooooorrrrrrrraaaaaa..."_

"That's right. I'm going to steal your little boyfriend. I _always_ get what I want, Kairi. And I wanted your life. So now I have it. I'm surprised though, you actually managed to use my magic to lure me back here, and trick me, confuse me, into believing I was you. But then I saw you, and read my last entry in my diaries. Your, well, I should say _my_, magic wore off then sweetie. Well, it wore off once I left the gate. I always did hate those damn flowers. Red is a terrible cruel color. The color of blood." I explain.

_"Yyyyyyyoooooooouuuuuuuu...vvvvviiiiiiiillllllllllleeee eeee...ggggiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrlllllll l..."_

"Oh, aren't I?" I laugh, then I frown. "And you didn't even find out until it was too late. Hmph, even cutting off your legs didn't stop you from trying to get me."

She crawls closer, dragging a trail of blood behind her.

_"Ggggiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvveeeee eeee...mmmmmyyyyyyyyyyy...bbbboooooooooddddddddddyyyyy yyyyyy...bbbbbbbaaaaaaaaacccccccckkkk kk...Nnnnnnnaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmiiii iiiinnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeee..."_

"Hmm, no!" I laugh, "I'm keeping it! I get to be free now!"

She crawls closer and I grin, "Maybe I should cut off your arms too, how about that, Kairi? Gonna come after me then?"

"Kairi! Kairi!"

I turn to see a spiky brunet, Sora, running up to me.

"Kairi, are you okay?!" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answer.

He sees Namine, actually Kairi, and he gets infront of me.

"Get back, Kairi! I'll keep the monster from you!" he says.

I get back behind him, still grinning at "Namine" and Sora summons his keyblade.

"Get back, monster!" he growls.

She looks up at him, crawls closer, reaches for him even, pleading with him to know that I'm not her, but of course it won't work.

_"Ssssooooorrrrrraaaaaaa..." _

"I said get back!" he warns, pointing his keyblade at her.

She stops moving, but stares up at him with eyes we can't even see. Sora glares at her, points his keyblade at her. I know Kairi's heart is breaking, but that doesn't bother me. I got what I wanted. I get to be free now. I get to live like I always wanted to. And I always get what I want. She crawls towards him again and he shoots her with fire repeatedly, trying to kill her obviously.

I watched her burn, her skin burning, her pitiful cries rang through my eardrums, making me and Sora have to cover our ears. I watched her burn to death with a sick grin on my face. Once she had comepletly disappeared, I dropped the grin, uncovered my ears and Sora hugs me.

"Oh, Kairi, I'm so glad your okay! I was afraid that monster had got you! Do you know what time it is? It's two in the morning! You've been gone since five in the afternoon yesterday!" he says to me.

I hug him back, "If you hadn't come along, it probably would have.."

"It's okay now though," he says, letting me go, but taking my hand and smiling at me, "You're safe now. Let's go home, your Dad's really worried, has thewhole town looking for you! Good think I remembered where you told me you were going!"

I smile brightly at him, "Yeah, let's go home, Sora. I think I've had enough adventure for th erest of my life."

And with that we went home together, back to Radient Gardens. I looked back at Kairi's remains and I smiled.

_I always get what I want, Kairi. Always._

_..._

_"Nnoootttt aalllwwwwaaaaayyyyyysssssss, Nnaaammmmiiiiinnnnnneeeeeee..Nnoootttt aalllwwwwaaaaayyyyyysssssss." __A soft voice that sounds of shattering glass whispers as a pair of glowing red eyes can be seen in the darkness of nightfall. _

_**END**_


End file.
